


At the Break of Dawn

by lala_pipo



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala_pipo/pseuds/lala_pipo
Summary: Jonghyun and Taemin move in together.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	At the Break of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Do I love writing dorky JongTae? Yes, I do. 
> 
> I originally wanted to write something for Pepero Day when Taemin posted his selfie, but then it turned to Jonghyun and Taemin moving in together - which yes, is the most logical conclusion one can draw. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> ~~I might still write something Pepero related in the future, since the JongTae juices are flowing at the moment.~~

When Jonghyun unlocks the door to the apartment it’s pitch-black around him. He can’t find the light switch in time to avoid tripping over a pair of shoes, swears under his breath, and claws his fingertips into the doorframe in an attempt to not fall over, a tired sounding voice resonating in his ears.

“Jonghyun, is that you?” 

“No, it’s a burglar with a key to our apartment.”

He finally finds the light switch, wanting to turn it off the second his eyes take in the mess in the hallway, moving boxes stacking up to his left and right and almost completely blocking the way to their living room. One side is covered with labels that read _: ‘Jonghyun: Books’, ‘Jonghyun: Books II’, ‘Jonghyun: Books III’_ , the handwriting on the top one messy and scrawly, ‘ _Dude, you own way too many books TT_TT They are heavy as f**k’_. The other boxes are simply covered with ‘ _6v6 university’, ‘6v6 clothes’, ‘6v6 food from mom – Careful with that one!!’, ‘6v6 I have no idea what to call this – miscellaneous I guess’_. 

Jonghyun smiles. He shouldn’t have let Taemin be the one in charge of marking the boxes as he had been against labeling anything right from the start, because ‘ _It’s a one-room apartment, Jonghyun. It’s not like we’re going to lose sight of things there anyway_.’ 

Moving is stressful, especially when one can’t take a day off and has to leave the responsibility of transporting the boxes mostly to a university student, who tends to break anything he touches. 

Jonghyun slips out of his dress shoes and squeezes himself through the narrow gap between the boxes, Taemin sitting on a rolled out futon in the middle of the unfurnished room, surrounded by a fort of even more moving boxes and unpacked furniture from IKEA, his laptop placed next to him on the floor, serving as the only source of light in the otherwise dark room. 

“Why is it so dark in here?” Jonghyun asks him and sets his briefcase down next to the small kitchen niche in the corner.

“I didn’t want to see the boxes anymore,” comes the faint reply, and Jonghyun can’t help but laugh as he washes his hands in the kitchen sink and then turns around to walk over to where Taemin sits enthroned on the futon, a duvet wrapped around his shoulders.

“Didn’t manage to build the shelves?” One of the many cardboard boxes around them is torn open, white lacquered wood resting against the wall, not resembling a shelf in the slightest yet. 

“Jongin wanted to help me, but we were both too dumb to read the instructions, so _yeah_ –,” Taemin says, the duvet rustling as he shifts. “I’m sorry, I said I would do it today.” 

“It’s okay. We’ll do it together.” 

A part of Jonghyun is almost relieved that nothing is set up yet. At least he can make sure that the screws are all tightened correctly now, and doesn’t need to fear that the shelves will collapse in the middle of the night.

“Did you eat?” 

Taemin nods and points in the general direction of the kitchen niche as far as the duvet allows him. “ _Halmoni_ gave me some Jjigae and Jajangmyeon before I left,” he says, Jonghyun noticing the arrangement of Tupperware standing on the top of the stove. “I left some for you.”

“She pampers you too much.” Jonghyun notes and recalls the elderly woman’s kind face. She never loses an opportunity to pinch Taemin’s cheeks or hug him from the side, telling him how pretty he looks and how she wants him to marry her granddaughter. It’s endearing to watch as Taemin gets flustered and shy each time she praises him and loses all the cockiness he sometimes showcases when he’s alone with Jonghyun.

“I’m her favorite employee.” Taemin straightens up as if it is something to be proud of.

Jonghyun side-eyes him and then comes over. “You’re her only employee aside from Seungwoo.”

“ _See_? She likes me more than him!”

“Because you’re pretty.”

Taemin rubs his face with a corner of the duvet and then spreads his arms open, inviting Jonghyun in. “That pretty face got us free food, be grateful,” he says, sounding only the slightest bit conceited, Jonghyun not intending to pick up on it, letting him wallow in the compliments he receives on a regular basis from someone above the age of seventy. After all, _it is_ his pretty face and his good manners toward the elderly that landed him the part-time job at the little Korean restaurant. Mrs. Kim hadn’t needed another employee, but Taemin and Jonghyun had stopped by so often in the past for dinner that one day, Taemin had asked her if he could work for her. That was two years ago.

Jonghyun kneels at the edge of the futon, skids closer until Taemin can close his arms around him and pull him into his warm little duvet cocoon. 

“I missed you,” Jonghyun sighs and nuzzles Taemin’s neck, breathes him in, soaks up the familiarity, finds comfort in Taemin’s embrace, his body relaxing.

“Were they assholes again?” Taemin probes cautiously and strokes his back, presses his lips against Jonghyun’s ear.

“They always are. I’m the new one after all.”

He has been the new one for half a year now, the one who has to do all the dirty work that no one else in the office wants to do. _It will get better_ , Jonghyun tells himself every day, he won’t be the new one forever, the inexperienced greenhorn, the freshly graduated university student. 

“Shall I come by and kick their asses?” 

Jonghyun chuckles into Taemin’s neck, kisses it loudly, hands slipping underneath his loose white tank top. His skin is so warm that Jonghyun wants to nestle into it. 

“Just never graduate and keep studying forever. Working life sucks,” he murmurs, nose running up the expenses of Taemin’s neck until he lifts away to look at the younger one’s face. Taemin eyes him doubtfully, pretty head tilted to the side.

“But I’m fed up with exams and term papers,” he whines, having started his master program only recently. Jonghyun has told him plenty of times that a master’s degree isn’t worth the struggle and that Taemin will be fine with his undergraduate degree, but Taemin has insisted on continuing his studies and sometimes Jonghyun thinks it’s only because he doesn’t want to be in any way inferior to him – especially when it comes to education.

“I know.” Jonghyun brushes strands of black hair out of Taemin’s face and then cups his chin. “But you’re always doing your best and I’m proud of you no matter what,” he adds, Taemin wrinkling his nose to act repulsed, but then his features soften and a smile tugs at his lips. He leans forward for a kiss, gentle and sweet, Jonghyun drowning in the feeling, wanting more, _always more_.

“What does your battle plan for tomorrow look like?” Taemin wants to know when he breaks away, Jonghyun not wanting the kiss to end, needing the reward of having all of Taemin’s attention to himself. Taemin is his price after another dreadful day at his workplace, his safe haven – _his home_.

Jonghyun sighs and looks around. Tomorrow is Saturday and the two of them have the weekend off, planning to get everything in order by Monday so they can return to their regular daily lives. “Set up all the furniture we’ve bought so we can store our stuff somewhere.” 

Visiting IKEA with Taemin had been an adventure in itself, the younger one automatically being drawn to the most expensive options in the whole shop while Jonghyun’s head had rattled with numbers, constantly recalculating their budget. Without the financial support of Jonghyun’s mother and Taemin’s parents, they wouldn’t have been able to afford anything apart from two chairs, but now all necessities for their first apartment had been bought, still wrapped in their packaging, waiting to be built up. Jonghyun desperately wishes that one day he will earn enough money that he can spend it on the most expensive designer furniture and fulfill all of Taemin’s wishes. One day he will make it a reality. _Hopefully_.

“I expected moving to go faster.” 

“The boxes are all here. The hardest part is over,” Jonghyun soothes and frees himself out of the cocoon to stand up. It’s a white lie, there are still a lot of letters and emails to be written, and walks to the district’s administrative office to be made to turn their move to a new place official, but it can wait until Monday, Jonghyun not wanting to bother with bureaucracy on a Friday night. 

It’s only their third day in this apartment and Jonghyun still has trouble navigating, not knowing where the light switches or electric sockets are. He disappears into the bathroom to take a shower, the room so small that he can barely move in it, the ventilation roaring in his ears as he turns on the light and dresses down. The bath is not a comfortable place to be in, but while searching the housing market for an apartment they had to lower their sights, an apartment with a proper bathroom completely out of their budget. Jonghyun showers quickly, doesn’t want to stay in the bath longer than necessary, and pushes the bathroom door open as soon as he steps out of the shower, walled in by a cloud of mist. The sound of foreign voices reaches him as he towels himself dry and puts his boxer shorts back on, Taemin having gone back to staring at his laptop by the time he comes out of the bathroom. Jonghyun places the containers with food into the fridge and then walks over to the futon, Taemin graciously lifting one side of the duvet to let him slip in beside him. 

“What are you watching?” he asks in mild interest and huddles up to the warm body lying next to him, one hand naturally reaching down to slip inside Taemin’s sweatpants so he can pat his butt.

“Black Mirror.” The answer is short as Taemin is completely zoned out, eyes following the subtitles on the screen. Jonghyun hums in acknowledgment, kisses his upper arm and caresses his butt, wants the other’s attention back on him. Taemin had still been asleep when he had left the apartment for work in the morning and he hadn’t seen him since.

“How was your day?” 

This makes Taemin look up from the screen, head tipped to the side. Taemin knows that this simple question is a request to talk to him, Jonghyun’s way of saying ‘ _Taemin-ah, you had enough time to watch Netflix. Please spend time with me now._ ’ Taemin sometimes loses himself in his own thoughts, in his own world, not realizing that he has to let people in from time to time. He doesn’t do it in bad faith, Jonghyun knows that. It’s how Taemin is, and that’s how he was when Jonghyun had fallen in love with him, but ever since Jonghyun graduated and started working full-time they got less and less time to spend together.

 _Time_ – it’s the main reason why Jonghyun had asked Taemin if he wanted to move in with him. Jonghyun had constantly fallen asleep in Taemin’s dorm room after work, and had to wake up very early to leave for his mother’s place first, change clothes there and head to work right after. It had a negative effect on Jonghyun’s mood and consequently on their relationship as well.

“Like always.” Taemin turns around to look at Jonghyun. “I had classes until 2 pm, met up with Jongin who wanted to help me with the shelves, and then I went to _holmoni_ to work until 8 pm.”

“So you’ve worked hard.”

Jonghyun’s hand slips out of Taemin’s sweatpants and strokes his back and shoulders, head propped up in his other hand so he can take a proper look at the younger one.

“ _Mmh_ – and I missed you while doing all that.” 

Jonghyun smiles pensively and pulls the other closer by the hips. “Is that so?” he asks gently. Taemin knows he’s a sucker for phrases like that, and he knows when Jonghyun needs to hear them the most. Taemin nods and slings an arm around Jonghyun’s waist, snuggles up until their bodies are flush against each other and Jonghyun feels the other’s breath ghosting over his neck. 

“I missed you too,” he replies, something he tells Taemin every day without meaning it any less than the first time he had said it. 

“It’s our first weekend together in this apartment. In _our_ apartment.” Taemin smiles brightly up at him, all teeth and small, wrinkly eyes, so contagious that Jonghyun smiles along with him. 

“Sounds so nice, _our_ apartment,” Jonghyun repeats slowly, letting the words melt on his tongue. It’s something the two of them had fantasized about for years and seeing it become a reality makes Jonghyun weirdly sentimental. It means that their relationship has lasted that long despite its up and downs. They had survived the separation during their military service, had endured the time Taemin had spent with studying a semester abroad in the United States, and Jonghyun had even dealt with Taemin cheating on him during that time. It had been the toughest setback in their relationship and for the longest time, Jonghyun had trouble trusting the other after he had come back to Seoul. It had led to them breaking up for about three months, but they had pushed through eventually, had overcome everything, and were now stronger than ever. 

“I still can’t believe we’ve done it.”

Taemin kisses a spot close to his Adam’s apple, feet kicking underneath the duvet in excitement. Jonghyun sinks on his back and motions the younger to lie on top of him, Taemin following the wish gladly, and placing his hands next to Jonghyun’s head when he settles down. They look at each other and beam, Jonghyun’s hands landing back on Taemin’s butt, squeezing it lightly through the fabric of his sweats.

“Do you still remember how you promised me that you’d fuck me in every corner and at any time of the day if we ever had our own apartment?” Taemin tests him and presses his hips into Jonghyun’s who responds with a wheeze.

“I _do_. However, that was long before I started working full-time.”

A pout finds its way on Taemin’s lips and he lowers himself until he can brush his nose along Jonghyun’s with a sigh. “Just thinking about not needing to go to motels anymore or having to be super quiet, because your mother or my roommates sleep next door makes me horny.”

“ _Really_?” Jonghyun teases him now, grins when the tip of Taemin’s tongue slides over his bottom lip. He shares the sentiment, always having felt bad when Taemin and he had become intimate at his mother’s apartment or in Taemin’s dormitory room, hour motels too expensive to frequent them regularly. It was something they had only paid for on special occasions like birthdays, anniversaries or when one of them had passed an exam with 100%. After this agreement Taemin had turned into the best student in his year, something Taemin’s parents had attributed to Jonghyun’s good influence on him and had made both, Jonghyun and Taemin, laugh awkwardly at them in response. 

Taemin groans and buries his face into Jonghyun’s neck, nibbles at his skin. “It has been so long.”

“It has only been a week.”

Jonghyun’s hands glide higher to embrace Taemin when the younger one wails and doesn’t agree with his reply. 

“ _Too long_.” 

Taemin rubs himself against Jonghyun, wants to tease him, but Jonghyun is too tired to start anything now.

“Tomorrow after we’re done with everything. As a _reward_ ,” Jonghyun suggests, the small bulge in Taemin’s sweats pushing against him.

“But I’m horny now.”

As if to underline this statement, Taemin licks his neck and sucks on his earlobe. 

“You’re always horny,” Jonghyun says it to annoy him and receives payback in form of Taemin burying his teeth into his flesh, pulling at it with a growl coming from the back of his throat. Jonghyun writhes underneath him in an attempt to get away until Taemin pulls away and abruptly rolls off.

“What’s wrong?” Jonghyun questions immediately and watches the other turn off his laptop, the room around them falling dark.

“You’re not in the mood so I’m going to brush my teeth,” Taemin says it without sounding spiteful, as if he had decided that seducing Jonghyun tonight would be unsuccessful and therefore a waste of energy.

“Tomorrow,” Jonghyun reassures, but only receives a not so convincing, “ _Yeah, yeah, I know_ ,” in return.

Taemin has spent more time in their apartment than Jonghyun has so far, finds his way to the bathroom without stumbling over anything, leaves the door open as he takes a piss, and brushes his teeth right after. Jonghyun turns on his stomach to watch him, Taemin noticing him soon and giving him a little show as he starts undressing with a toothbrush stuck between his lips. A hand plays with the elastic of his sweatpants as he wiggles around in what he probably thinks looks seductive but Jonghyun finds unbelievably loveable. Eventually, Taemin pulls the sweats down and steps out of them, wears checkered boxer shorts underneath. The tank top comes off after Taemin is finished with his teeth and soon he comes back into the living room, turns off the light, and pads over to the futon on naked feet.

“When should we get up?” Taemin lifts the duvet and sneaks back underneath, Jonghyun immediately reaching out to wrap his arms around him and pull him close. 

“After you’ve woken up and had breakfast.”

Taemin can be incredibly cranky when he has to operate on little sleep and no proper meals, a recurring phenomenon Jonghyun has to witness each time exam season comes around. 

“So at 4 pm?”

It’s a lame joke, but Jonghyun still laughs about it because it’s Taemin, finds the other’s lips, and pecks them. 

“Time to sleep?” Taemin looks at him in the dark, Jonghyun hardly able to make out the shape of his face. He wishes he wasn’t as tired after work as he always is, had hoped that after the initial settling-in period was over he would get his old energy back, but he still waits for that day to come, feeling tired and exhausted 24/7. He hums softly and accepts the kiss he’s given.

“Good night then.” 

Taemin’s voice is a whisper, sugary sweet, winds itself around Jonghyun, and lulls him in. 

“Sleep tight,” Jonghyun counters, tightens his hold, and lets Taemin sling his leg around him as he always does, has been doing for many years already. He adds a, “ _I love you_ ,” to it, wants Taemin to know that he is cherished. Even when they have quarreled, Jonghyun tells him, because he never wants them to fall asleep and be mad at each other. After their first fight, Jonghyun had sent him a message late at night, telling him that he loved him, and when Taemin had replied with a short, ‘ _It doesn’t change the fact that I’m mad at you’_ Jonghyun had told him that no one knows what unexpected things might prevent them from seeing each other again and that he therefore always wants Taemin to know that he loves him.

“ _I love you too_.”

Jonghyun pecks Taemin’s forehead, strokes his hair and falls asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Hours later, Jonghyun wakes from an odd but pleasant sensation, doesn’t want to open his eyes yet, drifts between the realms of dream and reality. There is a buzz in his nether regions and he involuntarily moans, stretches on the futon, and tries to orientate himself. A faint slurping sound catches his attention and he opens his eyes unwillingly, the room lying in semi-darkness, the sun beginning to rise outside. His loins throb and he arches his back, attempts to focus, eyes slipping down to the duvet where he finds a small hill at the level of his crotch.

“Taemin.”

He exhales as he exposes the culprit, fingers rubbing his eyes before he lifts the blanket and discovers the younger one kneeling next to him, cheeks flushed, dick in his mouth. 

“You’re unbelievable,” he mutters, sensation growing stronger as his fuzzy brain connects the dots, understands what caused him to wake up in the first place. Taemin takes him all in, mouth wet and feeling so good, Jonghyun’s thoughts spiraling. He bobs his head a few times, swirls his tongue around the head, gives Jonghyun one last suck and lifts away, taking the duvet with him as he sits up, leaving Jonghyun’s upper half cold and exposed as it bunches up around Taemin’s hips. The younger one says nothing, glides up to him instead, and leans down to kiss him, coax him, tempt him, tongue finding its way between Jonghyun’s lips to bait him with it.

Surprisingly enough it’s not bad breath Jonghyun tastes, but orange juice, the flavor nothing he had expected to savor so early in the morning.

“When did you get up?” he asks, question muffled by Taemin pressing his lips against him again. Jonghyun gives in, still half-asleep, too weary to function properly and refuse Taemin’s advances, hands wandering up to Taemin’s hair, threading through it. 

“I’ve been awake for a while,” Taemin says between kisses. “I had a dream – I couldn’t fall asleep after that.”

Taemin is needy, lets one hand slip down Jonghyun’s body, takes him into his hand, and jerks him off slowly, the pressure exactly like Jonghyun likes it.

“Good or bad dream?” Jonghyun wants to know, pushes his head into the pillow, lips falling open with a silent gasp when the pressure around him heightens. It’s answer enough, but Jonghyun still wants words, loves the hoarseness of Taemin’s voice so early in the morning.

“You were so good to me,” Taemin murmurs, nips at his neck, teeth grazing his skin, a shudder running through Jonghyun’s back. “You _fucked_ me so good,” he adds to make Jonghyun’s dick jolt, head beginning to swim as the words twist around in his belly, undoing small knots only to form new ones right after. 

“ _I did_?” Jonghyun is engrossed, lets Taemin do as he pleases, leg swinging over his body as the younger sits down on his thighs. He’s naked _– and hard_ , Jonghyun notices, reaches out to grace Taemin’s dick with the back of his hand, Taemin trembling on top of him, looking so beautiful with his tousled hair and plush lips. Jonghyun still wears his boxers, dick hanging out of the opening in the front, resting against his stomach and twitching when Taemin moves up to rub his ass against him. 

Taemin bites his lip and nods, rests both his hands on Jonghyun’s chest, lets his fingers dance over his skin, brushes along his nipples and down to his belly button, forefinger scratching along his happy trail, Jonghyun inhaling sharply when Taemin circles his hips just right, the head of his dick catching on the rim of his butthole. “You were so _deep_.” 

Jonghyun’s mind spins as Taemin writhes on top of him, doing all these little things that get him weak, bats his eyelashes, bedroom eyes to die for, licks his lips before pulling the bottom one between his teeth, stretches his arms over his head and crosses his wrists as if they were tied up, hips in constant motion, intensifying the strain in Jonghyun’s crotch.

“What are you doing to me?” he asks, helpless, bewitched, entrapped by Taemin’s gaze, the small curl of Taemin’s lip sending hot flashes right to his groin. Taemin doesn’t answer with words but lets his body move in sensual waves, entices the tiredness out of him, body so perfect that Jonghyun can’t help but touch it, lets his hands wander to Taemin’s hips, holds him, thumbs digging into his skin, a fine string of precum dripping from the tip of Taemin’s dick. 

When Taemin leans down to kiss him again, Jonghyun is more active, hands coming up to cup Taemin’s cheeks and pull him nearer, lips colliding messily.

“I want you so badly,” Taemin breathes into his mouth, reaches down between them and grabs Jonghyun’s dick, squeezes it, makes him squirm and fidget. Jonghyun is at Taemin’s mercy as he always is, body hot and ready to do whatever the younger one asks him to.

“What about tonight – after _unpacking_?” 

Jonghyun doesn’t expect him to respond, not when Taemin has his hands everywhere on his body. He knows how to play him, he always has. He had seduced him with his eyes before the two of them had even exchanged a single word. Jonghyun had worked part-time at a bookstore and Taemin had stopped by as a freshman at university to buy books for his classes. Jonghyun had caught Taemin watching him intently from behind a bookshelf, and had felt like he had been struck by lightning when Taemin had smiled at him for the first time after being discovered.

“I was worried you might be too tired then,” Taemin breathes against his neck, fingers roaming his sides, the need so palpable in everything Taemin does, in his voice, in his movements, in his touch.

Despite the arousal raging through his body, Jonghyun still finds time to smile. “So you blew me awake in the middle of the night?” 

Taemin worries his lip and slides lower again, helps Jonghyun out of his boxer shorts.

“It’s past 6 am already,” he says as if this makes his actions reasonable and pulls the boxers off Jonghyun’s legs. Taemin lies down next to him then, reaches for something out of Jonghyun’s sight, which turns out to be a towel and lube. 

“Where did you find lube? I thought we needed to buy a new bottle.” Jonghyun knits his eyebrows, places a hand on Taemin’s stomach.

“ _Miscellaneous_.” Taemin points at the boxes near the entrance. “I told you I labeled them well.”

Jonghyun hums, a grin twitching at the corner of his mouth as his hand slips lower and he takes Taemin into his palm, dick pulsing as he touches him, head wet and warm. “ _Y_ ou’re doing everything so well.” 

Jonghyun means it. _Most of the time at least._

Lube and towel drop between their bodies when Jonghyun catches Taemin’s lips with his, the younger one clinging on to him, his leg finding its way back over Jonghyun’s hip as he rubs himself against the other, squishes Jonghyun’s hand between their dicks. It feels so good to have Taemin close, to dwell in the heat he emits and listen to the tiniest puffs leaving his lips, his body begging to be touched, goosebumps rising on his skin. 

“How do you want it?” 

There has to be a reason Taemin brought lube and a towel, and Jonghyun is eager to hear it, frees his hand and lets it wander to Taemin’s behind, fingers running down his cleft, prodding his hole, enjoying how the younger curves into his touch. 

“Not like _that_.” Taemin doesn’t seem to be too sure about his own words, struggles with saying them, hides his face in the crook of Jonghyun’s neck. “I don’t want to feel sore while unpacking.”

Jonghyun kisses his head. “Then what’s the lube for?” He breathes Taemin’s shampoo in; hints of citrus wafting past his nose. Taemin grabs the hand lying on his butt and pushes it between his thighs instead, warmth rushing to Jonghyun’s head as the other squeezes them tightly. 

“ _Here_.”

It’s all he says, it’s all he needs to say to keep the blood rushing through Jonghyun’s body. Jonghyun angles his head to kiss Taemin again, hand slipping out to blindly look for the lube. He flips the cap open when he finds it, Taemin quivering when Jonghyun aimlessly presses out the translucent, thick substance and smears it everywhere his hand reaches, not only the other’s thighs, also his balls, his dick, his ass, too captivated by Taemin’s mouth to realize when it’s enough.

“Stains,” Taemin groans against his lips and takes the bottle away, tosses it aside, the lube falling down somewhere next to their bed with a thud. Taemin is right, lube stains are the worst, always leaving a fine film on the sheets after drying, and neither of them probably wants to attempt removing them from the futon. 

Taemin is slick all over when he gets up to place the big beach towel underneath them, his ass and thighs glistening beautifully as he stretches it out. Jonghyun can’t stay still when he looks at him, slips behind him and doesn’t wait, locks Taemin’s legs between his, and rubs his dick up and down the other’s cleft before pressing it between the other’s thighs, enjoying the instant sensation the tension gives him. 

“Couldn’t wait until I settle down at least?” There is an edge to Taemin’s voice as he looks over his shoulder and grins.

“You were the one not able to wait until tonight,” Jonghyun replies promptly, dick slipping out when Taemin lies down on his chest and beds his head on his crossed arms as if he is waiting for someone to give him a massage.

Thighs aren’t as tight as someone’s ass might be, but Jonghyun still enjoys the feeling when he thrusts back in, the smoothness of Taemin’s skin enhanced through the lube. When his dick sits snug he lowers himself on top of the younger, slides his arms through the crook of Taemin’s arms, elbows resting on the futon as his hands hold onto his wrists, an entanglement of limbs Taemin wouldn’t be able to break through even if he wanted. 

Jonghyun moves his pelvis in a steady rhythm, the head of his dick pushing against Taemin’s balls, intensifying the sensation. He kisses Taemin’s shoulders, his neck, holds him close, tells him how good he feels, how sexy he is, Taemin’s thighs tightening around him each time, making Jonghyun bury his nose in his hair, moaning into it. 

“What are you getting out of this?” Jonghyun runs his mouth along his ear, feels piercings brush against his lips, readjusts the position of his knees for a better angle. 

“I get to feel you close,” Taemin mumbles into his arm so naturally, melts Jonghyun’s heart, and makes his dick throb. 

“What are you doing to me?” he asks once more, knows that it’s a question that doesn’t require an answer. It’s one Jonghyun has been asking himself since their first date, when they had ended up in a DVD room near university, heavily making out.

Jonghyun gets up to lie down on his side next to Taemin on the towel, pulls him by the hips until Taemin gets the hint and moves in front of him. Jonghyun presses himself close and guides himself back between Taemin thighs before he puts an arm around his waist.

Spooning is nice so early in the morning, Taemin tilting his head so they can kiss, Jonghyun’s hand slipping from his waist down to his cock. It’s drenched in lube, making the movements easy, the squelching sound his hand makes when he jerks Taemin off, the only sound audible in their little apartment. 

Taemin stretches in front of him, arches his back beautifully, wraps an arm around his neck, plays with his hair. 

“Can you come like that?” Taemin asks in a whisper, gasps when Jonghyun speeds up.

“Can you?” Jonghyun’s response is playful, hips moving on their own, needing to let go of Taemin’s cock when the pulling in his loins gets too strong. He holds onto his hip instead, cages Taemin between his legs, hurries, eyes falling shut when his cock swells and he comes with a low grunt, fingernails leaving marks in Taemin’s skin as he rides out his orgasm. The pressure inside of him unloads as he breathes erratically, hips halting after one last thrust.

His dick jolts when Taemin lifts one leg into the air and shakes it, Jonghyun frowning as he sees it.

“What are you doing?” His heart races in his chest, dick slipping away from Taemin.

“Cramps.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Jonghyun brushes sweat from his brow before sitting up, the inside of Taemin’s thighs covered in lube and cum, his dick hard but neglected. 

“Because you were about to come.” 

“And you didn’t,” Jonghyun points out and tips Taemin onto his back. He pushes the younger one’s legs apart with his knee, grabs one end of the towel and cleans him up, removes the lube from his dick. The whole point of Taemin waking him up had been his desire to cum, and what waste of energy would it be if he didn’t? 

Jonghyun still tastes the remains of lube when he takes Taemin into his mouth, feels him twitch, fingers grabbing his hair. Jonghyun holds his gaze, lets Taemin use his mouth as he wishes, droll dripping from his lips as hips are pushed up against him and Jonghyun has to suppress his gag reflex. 

Taemin never lasts long like this, and he doesn’t today either, body flexes as he pulses in Jonghyun’s mouth. His mouth falls slack as he holds Jonghyun’s head still, fucks up into him, the bitter taste of cum hitting Jonghyun’s tongue without prior warning. Gasping loudly, Taemin cums _, and cums, and cums_ , until he stutters and goes rigid, collapses from fatigue, his pelvis landing back on the towel. Jonghyun swallows dutifully, licks him clean, and caresses Taemin’s outer thighs with his hands. The younger one looks spent, chest heaving, lips struggling for air, hands falling from Jonghyun’s head onto the futon. Jonghyun loves this sight the most, seeing Taemin so raw and vulnerable, any and all vanities laid down.

“Do you think you can sleep now?” Jonghyun asks after a while, slowly pulls away and straightens up, Taemin looking up at him. There is a rosy tone on his cheeks that Jonghyun wants to kiss away. A nod and Taemin stretches his arms out, beckons him to come up to him, Jonghyun settling between his thighs.

“I think I want to wash up first.” Taemin sighs and crosses his arms behind Jonghyun’s neck. “Too much lube.”

Jonghyun snickers into his neck, lets his hands run down Taemin’s sides, fingertips brushing over his ribcage. “There isn’t something like too much lube.”

“Tell that to the futon.” Feet are placed on Jonghyun’s butt and he feels Taemin’s heels pressing into him, holding him close. “If there are any stains, you’ll clean them. I was careful this time.”

 _This time_. Taemin likes to point out when he is the one doing things right and Jonghyun isn’t. It’s his personal form of uprising that he has adapted after being fed up with their mutual friends and even Taemin’s parents always coming to Jonghyun first to discuss problems, because he is the older one of the two.

“I will,” Jonghyun propitiates, noses Taemin’s neck, breathes in the fresh sweat, kisses his skin. Their neighbors are still fast asleep, no screaming babies, no barking dogs, no children running around the corridor. It’s peaceful with the first rays of sunshine falling into the room through the window, Taemin’s body dipped in gold, Jonghyun feeling at ease for the first time since he moved out of his mother’s place to start living with Taemin.

He snuggles up to the body lying underneath him, rests his cheek against Taemin’s chest, follows the steady beating of his heart, lips curling up to a smile.

“It’s so quiet,” he whispers, the other’s fingers lightly stroking his back, humming in response. Taemin’s touch is soothing, Jonghyun having missed the contact, their naked bodies pressed against each other.

“Do you think you’ll regret moving in with me?”

The question pulls Jonghyun out of his daydreams and he braces himself on his elbows to look at Taemin.

“Where is this question coming from?” he wonders, furrows his brows. Taemin shrugs inconspicuously, looks at Jonghyun.

“I was just wondering. That’s all.”

Jonghyun pecks his lips first, then his nose. “Other than my mom you are the only person I’d willingly want to live with.”

A small smile tugs at Taemin’s lips. “But I can’t cook like your mom.”

“But you can do other things that she can’t.”

Taemin arches an eyebrow, the attempt of a smile turning into a real one, impish and playful, teasing almost.

“ _Oh_?”

“Not what you’re thinking about now.” Jonghyun laughs, lets a hand slide down to a buttcheek and slaps it, Taemin not even batting an eye in response.

“I didn’t think anything.”

It almost sounds like a song, and Jonghyun leans down to kiss him again, hand staying on Taemin’s buttcheek, grabbing it, squeezing it, his pinky reaching out to graze his tiny hole, absorbs the moan falling from Taemin’s lips. Fingers glide up to Jonghyun’s hair, pull at it, body squirming underneath him.

“What are you doing?”

“ _Nothing_ ,” Jonghyun grins.

Taemin waits for a moment, but then he brushes the tip of his nose against Jonghyun’s.

“Maybe I don’t mind being sore after all,” he breathes against Jonghyun’s lips, making something inside of Jonghyun coil. He kisses Taemin once more, deeper this time, ring finger joining the pinky, circling around to gather lube before the tips slip in.

“Didn’t you want to wash up and sleep?” Jonghyun bites his bottom lip, nails scratching his nape as Taemin arches up against him.

“Changed my mind.”

Jonghyun laughs lowly, kisses Taemin, murmurs, “You were right. In the end it will be 4 pm when we start unpacking.”

Taemin meets his advances fervently, holds his face between his hands as they kiss. “That’s the advantage of having your own apartment. You can do things whenever you want to do them,” he replies with a grin and props himself up when the other sits up to kneel between his legs.

“At least all that lube won’t be gone to waste now.”

Taemin scoffs but can’t refrain from chuckling, dick already half-hard from anticipation, resting against his crotch.

“Such an ecoconscious man,” he mocks and grins when Jonghyun leans over to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [...more JongTae...](https://lalapipo.carrd.co/#jongtae)  
>    
> 


End file.
